


AEAR

by sssssssim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: What happened with Tauriel and Legolas after everything? This story starts in the middle of Fellowship of the Ring, and goes on into forever.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	AEAR

**Author's Note:**

> Now look LOOK. Please do not bear judgement, friend.  
> I just watched the lotr movies, cause I haven't seen them since forever. And then, of course, I watched the hobbit movies. And that is as far as me knowledge goes.  
> I feel into a Tauriel/Legolas hole, and here we are, with this random thing written on my phone as I was visiting grandparents over the holidays. Thranduil is so ooc it hurts.  
> ... and I ordered the lotr, hobbit and silmarillion books. o o ps.

↗↙

As the familiar sight of Mirkwood came into view, Tauriel’s heart was filled with a complicated mixture of feelings.

Longing, for this was still her home, even if she hadn’t set foot in it in 60 years.

Anticipation, for what awaited her behind the trees, in the King’s castle.

Fear, for what awaited the King.

With a deep breath, and a hand over her heavy heart, Tauriel marched on.

↗↙

The first sentinel she met was Gladhdir. He was a youngling, the last time she saw him, just starting his Guard training.

Now, the elf stood tall and proud, armour glinting in the sunlight, protecting the entrance to the castle. Tauriel saw his rank and she couldn’t help but feel just a little proud.

But then she saw the shock and fear on his face, and she had to straighten her back.

‘What are you doing here?’, he whispered shakily when she was close enough to hear.

‘It is good to see you well, Gladhdir.’

‘You cannot be here.’

‘I know.’

Tauriel took a deep breath. ‘There is something of utmost importance I have to tell the King.’

‘You cannot be here.’, he repeated with a little more strength.

She sighed, and lied. ‘It is news about Legolas. He will want to hear.’

‘Tauriel.’, the elf said slowly. ‘If you take a step inside, he will throw you into the dungeons and keep you there for an eternity.’

‘I know.’, she smiled reassuringly. ‘But I _must_ tell him.’

She could see, in the young elf’s eyes, his torment. So she helped him along.

‘You should bind my hands. I will be, after all, a prisoner.’

‘I do not want to.’, Gladhdir admitted after a moment.

It warmed her heart, but it did not take away from the importance of her mission.

So she looked him in the eyes and said a single word.

‘Please.’

Gladhdir cursed under his breath, but he did it. He tied her hands, very sloppily. It would be effortless for her to unbind them, and he knew it.

It was kindness, and Tauriel appreciated it. She took strength from it.

↗↙

Though 60 years had passed, Thranduil looked exactly as she remembered him.

Tall and imposing, beautiful and deadly. His white hair perfectly straight across his back, just a few braids under his crown. His robes, a light yellow color, threaded with gold.

Hate, in his eyes, and an angry frown between his brows.

Yes, just as she remembered, and just as she expected.

‘I have every right to have you slaughtered.’, Thranduil said coldly, not bothering to get up from his throne.

Despite herself, Tauriel swallowed thickly. His hatred still hurt her, but her mission was far more important than her feelings.

‘King Thranduil’, she said reverently, ‘I have but one wish. Please, let me speak with you in private. Then, do with me as you see fit.’

An elegant brow rose on his face. ‘In private?’

She looked into his eyes and nodded strongly.

‘And why should I care about what you wish?’

Tauriel knew this wouldn’t be easy, and she had prepared for his refusal.

‘You do not, of that I am certain. But I have a message to deliver, from Prince Legolas. He requested that it will be only for your ears.’

That got the King’s attention. Again, there was anger in his eyes, but she did not miss the spark of hope.

Thranduil nodded at his guards, who were quick to leave. When they were alone, the King descended from his throne and stood in front of her, glaring strongly.

‘Speak!’, his voice, although whispered, boomed in the empty throne room.

‘I had to get to you alone, because I have heard of a plot to kill you.’

He blinked, twice. ‘Explain.’

She took a deep breath, and told him everything. About how she was in Dale, in the tavern, when she heard an elf speaking with a man, plotting the death of King Thranduil. The man provided the poison, the elf was going to spoil it in the King’s wine.

Tauriel managed to get her hands on the man, and she got all the information she needed from him. But the elf got away. She didn’t recognize him, at all. She didn’t think he lived in Mirkwood.

‘This seems… stupid.’, Thranduil tilted his head. ‘Even for you. Hardly believable.’

Again, she had prepared for this. Her story was pretty thin, hard to believe that two simple souls could accomplish such feat, the murder of the King of Mirkwood.

‘I knew you were going to say that.’

Tauriel sighed, and easily got out of her bindings. She reached into her sachet, as the King reached for his dagger.

She was faster. She pulled out a small bottle, filled with an amber liquid. As Thranduil watched with a frown, she placed it on the floor, by his feet.

‘My King, that is the antidote for the poison. Two drops, in the victim’s eyes, but it must be administered fast.’

The King was still frowning.

Tauriel smiled at him, just a little. ‘Once again, my fate is in your hands.’

With that, she jumped. As Thranduil called her name in alarm, Tauriel landed on the throne and quickly drank the wine from the goblet on the armrest.

She turned to him, saw his shock and incredulity.

Before the darkness came, Tauriel felt proud of herself, because her mission was a success. 

↗↙

Tauriel woke up slowly. It took her a few very long moments to be able to open her eyes, but after she did, she immediately recognized where she was.

She was in her quarters in the palace, in her bed. Nothing was touched, nothing was misplaced. It had been 60 years, but everything was exactly the same.

Tauriel started crying. She was home, she was finally home, and everything was wrong. Her King had saved her life, despite the anger he still had towards her, Legolas was gone on the most dangerous mission of his life, and she felt more lonely than ever.

She had never felt as lonely as this, in these halls. Her heart was breaking.

Her heart had been broken for the past 60 years, but it truly hurt now.

The door opened, and a wide eyed guard just looked at her for a long moment.

'Shall I fetch a healer?'

Tauriel shook her head and wiped her tears.

'I'll get the King.', the guard said strongly, leaving in a rush before she got to say anything.

Tauriel tried to sit up, but it was difficult. Her body felt very sore, a sort of dull ache that left her feeling exhausted. Still, she managed to sit up and lean her back against the headboard.

When Thranduil came in, he was alone. There was a mask put on his face, that Tauriel knew very well and in her mind, she called it the King Mask. Emotionless, unaffected, unimpressed, not interested.

But after he closed the door behind him, Thranduil did something very surprising, that he hadn't done since she was a child.

The King took off his cloak, placing in carefully on a chair. Then he took off his shoes and sat at the end of Tauriel's bed, crossing his legs.

He looked relaxed, like he was preparing for a long talk. He didn't look like a King anymore, but like the man who took Tauriel under his wing and raised her.

It wasn't forgiveness, but it was a start, and it gave her hope.

'I have known you for centuries.', he started slowly. 'I have taught you, raised you, watched you grow. And through it all, I have understood you.'

He sighed, deeply. 'That is not the case anymore. From the moment you disobeyed my order and left in search of the dwarves, I have failed in understanding you.'

'Tauriel', he pinned her with an expectant look, 'help me understand you again.'

'You won't like it.', she said gently.

'That is not of your concern.' Thranduil's eyes softened, but just a little. 'I will hold no judgement, but at the end of your tale. I am certain a lot has happened in the past decades, but perhaps it is better if you start with the dwarf.' He paused, tilting his head. 'Kili.'

She was surprised he knew Kili's name, but she was more surprised of how eager she was to talk, to explain everything to Thranduil. She had not come here for this, but if the King offered her a chance, Tauriel was going to take it.

'It wasn't love, at the start. He was the only one to talk back at me, and I found that intriguing.'

Tauriel averted her eyes. 'That night, you told me I shouldn't give Legolas hope where there was none. In order to keep my distance from him, I somehow ended up talking with Kili.'

'Do you blame me for-'

'No.', she was quick to cut him off. 'My feet carried me to the dungeons that night, and my heart let Kili make his way in it.'

'But you disobeyed a direct order from your King, for him. For a dwarf.'

Sadly, Tauriel shook her head. 'I did not. I disobeyed because I did not agree with you. I thought you weren't seeing what was becoming of your kingdom and of the world. Truly, I thought I was doing the right thing.'

It took a few long moments, but Thranduil nodded.

'You were right. And that, I understand it now. But I won't apologize for bannashing you.'

Tauriel nodded, expecting nothing less.

'Legolas has told me of your… adventures together, in Lake Town and Erebor. I do not wish for you to relieve them now. So tell me, what happened after the Battle of Five Armies?'

She had to take another deep breath.

'Legolas came to me, before he left. He was angry at you, and disappointed in himself.'

Tauriel caught herself off, because she didn't want to tell him everything about his son. Not everything.

'He told me to ask for your forgiveness.'

'Why didn't you?'

Such a simple question, but the truth was hard for Tauriel to admit. But she did.

'I couldn't bear the thought of serving under your command, right then. I did not believe that your view of the world had changed. And… Living here without Legolas would have been torture.'

That surprised the King, but he said nothing.

Servers brought food in, but Tauriel did not take more than a few pieces of fruit. She went on with her story, slowly sipping on the warm tea she was brought.

'At first, I stayed for the funerals. I did not understand the custom of burying the dead, but I stayed and learned what it meant. Then, I stayed to help them rebuild the city of Dale into their home.'

She smiled, then, couldn't help herself. 'They chose Bard as their King, eventually, and because I have helped his children escape Smaug, he welcomed me into their fold. With time, he came to rely on my council.'

Thranduil smirked. 'What is the man equivalent of Captain of the Guard?'

'That is not what I was.', she blushed. 'I was his second in command, yes, but more than that, I was his friend. I… Helped him form diplomatic relations and keep the peace, yes, but I also cut his hair, cooked and ate his food, and helped him raise his children. Bain is now King, and he relies on me a lot less than his father did, because I was there and taught him as he grew up.'

The smirk on the King's lips was replaced with a small smile. He did not say anything, waiting for the rest of her story.

'You know, I wasn't always the one who got Legolas and I into trouble when we were young.'

He seemed surprised by the change in topic, but he nodded. 'I am aware.'

'He left Mirkwood, but every few years he would make his way to Dale.'

Thranduil was surprised, and mildly angry. He narrowed his eyes at her, and Tauriel knew what was passing through his mind.

It made her blush and shake her head.

'We'd spend a day together, talking and catching up on the past years. Nothing more.'

Thranduil could see something in her eyes, something that she didn't want to admit to him right then, something he had, long ago, told her to stay away from.

He didn't comment on the love Tauriel couldn't keep from her eyes.

'Nothing more?', he asked gently.

Tauriel shook her head.

'With these talks, both Legolas and I managed to understand you.'

Thranduil regarded that with disbelief.

‘You told me once that there is no love in me. What is there to understand?’

She flinched, but met his eyes.

‘There was no love in you because at one time, you loved so much and so desperately, that the pain of losing it made you too afraid of feeling again.’

That rendered him speechless.

'Our history and legends, they teach us that elves love but once in their lives. I don't believe that to be true.'

Her words didn't shock Thranduil, but they did intrigue him. Tauriel explained in a gentle tone, meeting his eyes.

'I think an elf is capable of a lot of love. I loved Kili. I love Mirkwood and I love the halls of this castle. I love the scent of elven metal.'

She chuckled. 'I love roses and green apples. I love the cold water of a river in the morning, and I love running through the woods and calling it training.'

'I love Bard, and I love his children, and their children. I love the people of Dale, and the dwarves of Erebor, and the elves of Mirkwood.'

Tauriel had to look away for her next words. Thranduil had to know the truth, once and for all. If nothing came from it, at least he will know.

'I love Legolas.', she said in a whisper. 'Elves are capable of a lot of love, through their centuries. Be it different in nature, it is still love.'

Tauriel had started crying again, but she was quick to wipe her tears away. It took strength, but she lifted her eyes back to Thranduil.

The King Mask was back in play.

'That does not explain why you saved me.', he said coldly.

Her answer came easily, without hesitation and very true.

'Because I still love you, my King.'

The King Mask slipped away, replaced, once again, with disbelief.

'Sixty years ago you told me you did not want love. You begged me to take it from you.'

She smiled. 'Sixty years ago I was young.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'You are still young.'

Tauriel laughed, a little. 'I know more, now. I've done more, I've felt more. Outside of these walls, I have lived more.'

A dark shadow passed over the King's features. 'So I was right to banish you? Your life was better with Bard than it was with me?'

'I cannot answer that, nor do I think it matters. The past is the past.'

She shook her head. 'Do you know where Legolas is?'

He narrowed his eyes and nodded. ‘Do you?’

‘I was in Rivendell when they left. King Bain had sent me for a diplomatic discussion that, of course, did not happen. But I was there.’

He waited for her to go on.

Tauriel smiled at him. 'I saved you today because the love I feel for you, it is not the type that will ever go away, banishment or not. And I saved you today because Legolas loves you, and I love him.'

He sighed, deeply. 'And you still disobey me, Tauriel. I told you not to give him hope, where there is none.'

She couldn't help but smile, even as he glared at her.

‘There is always hope. Legolas and I, we might never get what we want. But it is the hope that we might that keeps us going.’

Thranduil closed his eyes and exhaled, slowly.

He got up, methodically put his shoes and cloak back on. Then, he leveled her with a look.

'I have two questions, and I expect you to answer them truthfully.'

She nodded.

'How often do you and Legolas speak of your future together?'

'Never.', she answered easily.

He huffed, but nodded. 'Is King Bain expecting you back in Dale? Permanently?'

Tauriel shook her head. She knew, when she left, that there was a high chance she won't be coming back. And the truth was that she wasn't needed in Dale, anymore. Bain made her promise to write, which she planned on doing later in the day.

'You'll stay here, until I decide what to do with you.', Thranduil said. 'You are not a prisoner, you may leave if you choose.'

She wasn't going to do that.

Not now, when she saw that Thranduil still had kindness in him.

Not now, when the world was facing a terrible evil.

Not now, when Legolas was out there, fighting it.

Not now, and not ever again.

Thranduil left with a strong nod. In his wake, Tauriel felt utterly exhausted, emotionally. She fell asleep surprisingly quick, with Legolas' eyes on her mind.

↗↙

A healer came by later that evening. Tauriel had been unconscious for five days, but the antidote had taken all the poison out of her body.

She was very fortunate the King acted quickly. Tauriel wanted to ask him why he saved her, but she didn't think it was the right moment to do so.

The healer urged her to walk, to regain her strength, to breathe fresh air and let the sun touch her skin.

While Tauriel wanted to grab her bow and run through the woods she had missed so much, she knew her body was still weak and she wouldn't be able to do it.

So Tauriel stayed put, on the castle grounds. She spent her days outside in the courtyard, sitting in the grass, making her way through her favorite books in the library.

She listened to the healers, ate a lot, drank a lot of fluids and did easy exercises for her muscles.

Tauriel felt… happy, somewhat. She really loved this place. This palace truly was her home and she had been away from it for so long, it was refreshing to just be there. Without a job to do, without nobody asking something of her.

She was still apprehensive, because she didn't know what was happening. It had been days since their talk, and Tauriel had not seen the King.

She was well aware that he saw her. While she was not a prisoner, and she was not surrounded by guards at all times, she knew that everyone of the King's subjects was watching her and, most likely, reporting back.

Tauriel didn't mind, for Thrandil still doubted her. He was protecting his kingdom, which was understandable.

But she did not know what he was thinking, what he will do. She didn’t know if he was going to have her killed, if he was going to throw her to the wolves again, if he was going to let her stay.

Tauriel didn't like not knowing.

But if his decision was going to not be in her favor, Tauriel was glad to spend some time home.

↗↙

Ten days she had spent in the sun.

On the eleventh one, she woke up to the King bringing breakfast in her room.

Once again, he took off his shoes and cloak, and sat on the edge of her bed. They ate together, silently, Tauriel's heart beating faster and faster with every passing minute.

When the food was gone and the empty tray was set on the desk, Thranduil grabbed her hand in both of his, in a surprising display of affection that left her breathless.

'There is something coming, something dark and foul. Can you feel it?'

Tauriel nodded weakly. 'I have felt it ever since my eyes laid upon a cursed golden ring.'

The King tilted his head.

'My son is fighting this evil as we speak, but I fear the battle will not sidestep us.'

Again, Tauriel nodded.

'I have always valued your strength.', the King went on. 'My army would benefit from your leadership.'

She gasped, looking at him with wide eyes.

'The Captain of the Guard is Hithamath. He is a fine elf, and a powerful warrior.'

She nodded along, having known Hithamath a long time.

'The two of you will need to work together, and lead the troops together.' Again, the King tilted his head. 'That is, if you choose to remain here.'

Tauriel opened her mouth to yell a very glad 'yes', but Thranduil didn't let her.

'On top of your strength, I have always valued your love.'

That rendered her, once again, speechless. His hold on her fingers strengthened.

'It is why your betrayal hurt me so. But', he smiled a little, 'I understand that my actions have been like a betrayal to you.'

She nodded, making him smile wider.

'There is hurt between us, Tauriel, but we both understand it, do we not?'

'Yes, My King.'

'You keep calling me that. Does that mean you will stay?'

'I wish to. If you will have me, then… I want to come home.'

Thranduil smiled.

'Then come home, Tauriel. Come home, but please, let us both do better this time.'

She nodded strongly, taking her hand away from his hold, putting it over her heart and lowering her head.

'As for our other issue', Thranduil said in a near whisper, 'as for Legolas… I had assumed that in these years, his feelings for you would have scattered. They have not, have they?'

Despite herself, Tauriel blushed. 'I do not think they did, no.'

'I cannot make a decision without talking to him.'

'Of course, my King.'

Thranduil nodded, got up and got dressed again.

'Rest, Tauriel, and when the healers let you, train. Speak with Hithamath, learn to work together. There is a war upon us, and we must be prepared.'

'Yes, my King.'

'And afterwards', there was amusement in his tone, 'if we all survive it, then we shall deal with matters of your heart.'

'I thank you for your kindness.', Tauriel said with tears in her eyes.

Thranduil hummed. 'I thank you for speaking the truth. Know that it held a lot of weight, in my heart, the fact that you were truthful to me.'

'I wish to always be so', Tauriel lowered her head, 'moving forward.'

'See that you do, youngling.', the King smiled. 'And I vow to do the same.'

'May I ask you something?', she asked shily. 'Why did you save me?'

Thranduil laughed, surprising her immensely. She hadn't heard the sound in centuries.

'Because I love you as well, Tauriel.', he said, still chuckling. 'And because my son loves you. I may not show it as much as I should, but do not ever doubt it.'

Tauriel nodded, smiling wildly as the King left her room.

And afterwards, she cried. Unlike the despairing sobbing that she did when she first arrived, these tears came from happiness.

She was home.

Her King had accepted her, she was home again.

Now, she prayed that Legolas would join them soon.

↗↙

For the next few weeks, Tauriel worked hard.

She trained hard, building her strengths back up as the effects of the poison disappeared. She trained hard with Hithamath, building a rapport with him, learning how to work together.

She trained with the Guard, gaining their trust again, gaining their acceptance.

It was almost easy to forget the empty space that was by her side. Almost, for every night when she laid in bed, Tauriel prayed for Legolas' safe return.

↗↙

When the forces of Dol Guldur attacked, the elves were ready.

Led by King Thranduil, they all fought hard.

Tauriel was ruthless in her determination. She had to prove herself, to the army, to Hithamath and to Thranduil.

She had to keep her home safe. She had to make sure Legolas had a home to return to.

She fought harder than ever before, they all did.

They had losses. Hithamath died in her arms, and they had 573 lifeless bodies at their feet.

But they won. The battle was won, and Mirkwood was safe.

They all felt the moment the Ring was destroyed. When it happened, it gave them all a push of energy that drove the enemy to lose.

At the end of it all, Tauriel was sitting on the floor of the throne room, blood coating her arms and face, staining her clothes.

Thranduil was on the throne, squeezing blood out of his hair.

'He won't come home.', he said absently. 'Not yet.'

They didn't know if Legolas survived, not really. But they both would have felt it, if his death would have happened.

Tauriel nodded. 'He'll come home eventually, my King. For he still has a home to come to.'

He raised his eyes, looking at her for the first time.

'You look horrible.'

She snorted, didn't dignify that with an answer.

'You're Captain again, Tauriel. Starting tomorrow. Today, we shall rest.'

'And drink.', she agreed. 'The troops deserve a feast.'

'Very well.', he chuckled. 'Let us drink, for the world is right again.'

She felt it, as well. She felt calm and warm, and the woods surrounding them felt clean. As she went to wash the blood off her body, Tauriel felt both exhausted and elated.

↗↙

A moon later, a guard came and fetched Tauriel near dinner time, saying that the King had a guest, and she was to dine with them.

Hastley, she put on a dress and braided her hair, leaving most of her weapons behind.

She was guided to the King's personal chambers, where the table was set on the balcony.

Tauriel froze as she saw Master Elrond sitting at the table.

He rose and offered her a small smile, along with the polite greetings. Then he was quick to sit her down at the table, and regard her and Thranduil as friends.

'I bring news to you, of Legolas and his friends.'

Tauriel held her breath as Elrond told them what happened with the Fellowship of the Ring, and after their return.

She was shocked to hear that Elrond approved of his daughter's marriage to a man. But the way Elrond spoke of Aragorn, there was pride in his words. It made her heart warm, immensely so.

Her shock only grew when Elrond told them that Legolas would join his good friend, the dwarf Gimli, to the Glittering Caves.

Thranduil looked like he was about to explode.

Elrond smiled kindly at him. 'Don't look so sour, my friend, for your son's friendship with the dwarf is a strong one, forged on the battlefield. They have saved each other's lives countless times, and I assure you, Gimli is a good soul.'

His eyes turned to Tauriel. 'Gimli, son of Gloin.'

After a moment of being stunned, Tauriel laughed.

Thranduil sighed, deeply. 'Those damn dwares. Will I never be rid of the reminder of that forsaken night?'

Tauriel managed to compose herself. 'The world is changing, my King. We must learn to accept it.'

Elrond was still regarding her curiously. 'I admit I am very surprised by your presence here.'

His eyes moved to Thranduil, who shrugged helplessly.

'An old man is bound to be a fool, at times. Yet sometimes, he is forced to admit it.'

Elrond chuckled, placing his hand over Tauriel's.

'Legolas will be very glad to see you here. But', his eyes moved to the King, 'do not blame him for not returning sooner. This war laid a darkness over his soul, and he felt the need to purge it, before returning here.'

'It is understandable.', Thranduil finally said, looking at Tauriel. 'He has a home to return to, and that is what's important.'

'And what a home it is!', Elrond exclaimed. 'The woods feel filled with light.'

With that, the conversation moved on. As Tauriel ate, she felt a calm set over her heart. Legolas was alive, he was pursuing something that will be good for his soul.

The world was changing, yes, and she felt excited to be a part of it.

↗↙

For the next moons, Mirkwood was a calm place, and Tauriel thrived in it.

There was longing in her heart, somehow stronger than ever before, but she knew that Legolas would return.

She did not know what would happen when he did, but the thought of seeing him again made the days easier to live through, and the nights easier to sleep through.

Her relationship with Thranduil had gotten better and better. Most days, he forgot to put on the King Mask when they were together. Some nights, they dined together in solitude.

She was terribly glad for it. Her banishment was but a memory, now, and she was happy to be by her King's side.

↗↙

One morning, Gladhdir came to her room, grinning like a mad man.

'The King demands you to join him for breakfast.'

She raised an eyebrow, for that never happened.

'He also said to wash the wood dirt off before you join them.'

Tauriel was indeed covered in dirt, from her early morning hunt in the woods.

'Them?', she asked.

Gladhdir just kept grinning, refusing to tell her anything. He winked before he left, which just confused Tauriel.

↗↙

She didn't bother dressing specially, putting on her usual leggings and tunic. But she took the time to wash and braid her hair, looking respectable enough.

When she stepped foot in the throne room, she froze.

Legolas was there.

Legolas, alive and well. Thinner than she had ever seen him, but glowing and smiling. He, too, froze when he saw her.

The shock was evident on his face.

'Ai, laddie, you did not tell me she was here!'

Tauriel finally noticed the other person in the hall, who had punched Legolas' thigh. The elf didn't even react, still staring at her.

She managed to move her eyes to the dwarf. It must have been Gimli, for she recognized the shape of his eyes, as his father's.

Gimli came to her side, grabbing her arm as he bowed low.

'My lady Tauriel, I am pleased to finally meet you. I grew up on stories of your beauty and braveness, but I never dreamed of actually breathing the same air with you.'

Tauriel managed to find her wits. She gently grabbed Gimli's hand off her body, squeezing his fingers tightly.

'You didn't ever think you'd be welcomed to an elven throne room as a friend, yet here you are. Welcome, my friend.', she bowed her head.

Gimli laughed.

'Truth you speak, my lady. I am gracious for your friendship and Kind Thranduil', he turned to the throne, 'for your hospitality.'

'Any friend of Legolas is a friend of mine.', he said with some difficulty. 'I only ask for your patience in return, for it will take some getting used to.'

The dwarf laughed loudly at that, making the King smile.

Tauriel's eyes moved back to Legolas, who was still watching her, still in shock.

'How are you here?', he breathed out.

'It is a long story, _mellon_.', she smiled. 'Though not as long as yours, I assume.'

Legolas rushed to get to her side. He had to all but jump over Gimli, but then he was by her, strongly grabbing her shoulders. He seemed to forget where they were and who was there with them.

'How long are you staying?, he asked in a whisper.

Tauriel smiled. 'As long as my King will have me.'

That seemed to shock Legolas even more, and he did not say anything for a long while, eyes moving quickly over her face.

He still did not say anything, but his hold on her arms turned into a caress, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. 

Tauriel took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her friend. She had missed him terribly, so she also forgot about where they were and who was with them.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pushed her cheek to his chest.

'I am happy to see you.', she whispered. 'I am happy to see you home, even if you are too thin and even if there is still darkness around your soul.'

She saw it in his eyes, and she felt it. Tauriel hoped that she would be able to help ebb the darkness away.

Legolas tightened his hold on her, and he kissed the top of her head.

'There are many stories to be told.'

'Food first.', Gimli's loud voice boomed. 'If you please. I'm starving.'

Legolas, reluctantly, let go of Tauriel. Their eyes met, their cheeks flushed, but Legolas smiled warmly.

'Dwarves are rude and always hungry.', Legolas told her.

'And elves are pompous and conceited!', Gimli was quick to answer.

Tauriel laughed loudly, at the sound of their banter and at the sight of the confused look on Thranduil face.

And as she sat down to eat with them, as Legolas sat down next to her and pressed their knees together, Tauriel could not stop smiling.

↗↙

She didn't think it was possible, but as Legolas and Gimli spoke of the quest, Tauriel fell even more in love with the Prince.

The tale of the Fellowship of the Ring was a horrible one, from start to finish. Tauriel was certain that it would hold a very important place in their history, for centuries to come.

She was so proud of Legolas. The hardships he had faced, the battles and the losses, she was glad to see him come out of it alive.

Tauriel could see that it had left a mark on him. He wasn't the same elf she had seen in Rivendell, the quest had changed him.

But he was still the same Legolas, at his core. The elf who loved his father and always did his best to impress Thranduil. The elf that loved his people, that would fight for them to his last breath.

The elf she had fallen in love with. Yes, a little rougher around the edges, with his worldview a little bit changed, but still the same Legolas she had grown up with, the troublemaker who, in the middle of a heavy battle, counted his kills in order to best his friend.

At the end of their story, Legolas turned to Tauriel, all but demanding to know how she was there.

Thranduil took over, told the story of how they saved each other's lives.

Legolas glared at her. 'I do not know if I am angry at you, for doing such a stupidly foolish thing, or thankful that you did it.'

'Both.', she smiled. 'You can do both.'

Thranduil went on with the story, of battling the forces of Dol Guldur, of Tauriel's once again rise to Captain of the Guard.

'I am very glad to have you home.', he told her, before turning to his father. 'And I am very glad that the two of you are close again.'

Thranduil nodded.

'And I am very glad that you have returned to us. Today, you and Gimli shall rest, for tonight, there will be a feast in your honor.'

'A feast!', Gimli exclaimed, banging his empty cup on the table. 'I like the sound of that!'

Legolas laughed at his friend's antics, and Tauriel realized that it was a sound she hadn't heard in a long time.

↗↙

For the feast, Tauriel made an effort, for it was expected.

Her dress was tight over her body, but loose around her legs. It was pale green, making her fiery hair stand out that much more. She let it fall around her shoulders, a few strategically placed braids and glittery pins keeping it out of her face.

Once again, Legolas froze when he saw her. But Gimly was by his side, and he laughed and slapped him on the back, making the elf come back to himself.

There was a place for Tauriel at the King's table. It was not the custom, but she had been placed next to Legolas, which explained the change.

The feast was loud and fun. Everyone celebrated the return of the Prince, and while they all looked strangely to the dwarf by his side, Gimli's loud way of being amused them.

At one point, Tauriel was swept up to the dance floor by her men. When she finally returned to the table, only Gimli was there.

She looked and saw Thranduil and Legolas in a corner of the hall. The King was speaking, calmly, and Legolas was staring at her.

'I reckon they're talking bout you, lass.', Gimli said around a chuckle.

'Most likely, yes.', she forced herself to look away, turned to the dwarf.

'He didn't speak of you much, but when he did, his eyes got all shiny.'

Tauriel felt herself blush, and she tilted her head.

'You have to be an idiot to not see the love he feels for you.', Gimli went on, knowingly.

'It is… complicated.'

Gimli snorted. 'It always is, with you elves. With your ranks and fancy linages and with your stuck up kings.'

Tauriel narrowed her eyes. 'I do not disagree with you, but in light of recent events, a lot has changed.'

'Aye.', he nodded gravely, before winking at her. 'Not your love, or his.'

She just smiled.

'I will tell you something, lass, because Legolas will be too much of a coward.'

She frowned, but listened.

'The Lady Galadriel told him a prophecy. He will live a joyful life, but he must beware of the sea. If he hears the cry of the gull at shore, then his heart will stop resting in the forest.'

Tauriel pondered that for a long moment before answering.

'We are elves, Gimli. Our lives are long, and long, and longer. I have no doubt that the prophecy will reach its course, but it very well may be centuries from now.'

'Aye.', Gimli grinned. 'You're as smart as you are beautiful. And I hear you're as deadly as they come. No surprise the long-eared idiot keeps you in his heart.'

'But it is you that is the idiot, Gimli.', Tauriel grinned. 'For you chose to call him your friend.'

'Big mistake, that. But what can you do? What's done is done, and you lot ain't getting rid of me anytime soon.'

'It is a pleasure.', Tauriel clapped his back. 'Now, tell me Gimli, do dwarves dance?'

He all but jumped out of his chair, extending his hand to her.

'Lass, I thought you'd never ask.'

↗↙

She spent more time laughing, than dancing. Gimli's way of… dancing was quite ridiculous. It was heavy and jerky and not at all fluid. There was no possible way Tauriel was able to reproduce it, but she tried, for his sake.

But Gimli seemed to be enjoying himself just fine, grinning wildly at her.

At one point, he winked at her before taking a purposeful step back. Tauriel was confused, but only for a moment. She felt a pair of arms grabbing her waist from behind, and she knew immediately it was Legolas.

He lifted her in the air, before gently putting her feet back down and quickly changing into the customary dancing position, his fingers gentle on her waist and arm.

'Let's show him how it's done.', he grinned and Tauriel was quick to follow his lead.

They danced a song, wordlessly, sparing no mind to the people around them. She knew they were probably watching, they always did when it came to her and Legolas, but she did not care.

'I want to take Gimli hunting tomorrow.', he said with a playful glint in his eyes. 'Will you join us?'

'Can he keep up?'

'No, but that does not mean it will lack enjoyment.'

As the song ended, Tauriel smiled. 'I shall join you, for I wish to get to know your friend.'

Legolas bowed respectfully, her hand in his, and he very briefly placed it to his cheek, before guiding her back to the table.

'Terribly boring, you lot.', Gimli huffed. ‘You call that dancing?’

It made both of them smile.

↗↙

The morning hunt was lovely, refreshing like a gust of fresh air.

Legolas and Gimli were quite amusing in their competition to out best each other. She stayed out of it, mostly, satisfied to watch them bicker and argue.

She also observed them. Gimli was a strong dwarf, wielding his axe in a rough but precise manner. Tauriel respected him for it, and for the care he showed to the forest.

But, in the end, it was her and Legolas that had the kill of the day. It had been decades since they last hunted together, but it was as if no time had passed. They still knew how the other thought, their strengths and weaknesses. Together, they slayed a boar.

When the beast laid between them, lifeless and bleeding, Tauriel and Legolas were grinning at each other.

Gimli applauded, surprising them both.

'I do not like to admit it, but elves are elegant beasts. And you two should hold the throne for it.'

Tauriel bowed her head in order to hide her blush. The dwarf's phrasing was very peculiar, and she did not wish to think of it.

'Thank you, Gimli.', Legolas replied politely. 'It has been a long time since we played as such.'

'This was play? Ha! I don't want to see you fight each other!'

Tauriel laughed at that, because he had a point. They never really argued, but when they disagreed on something, they used to end up in the training arena, fighting ruthlessly, with a lot of spectators watching them.

'We never fight.', Legolas told his friend. 'But when we train, the younglings know to keep away.'

Gimli started a conversation about how the elves trained, and Legolas took over. Wordlessly, Tauriel did the dirty work and drained the boar of its blood.

As they waited, sitting in the grass of the forest, as Legolas and Gimli counted differences in their fighting and learning styles, Tauriel let it all wash over her.

The excitement of the hunt, the pride of a kill, Legolas' voice, his body next to hers. The scent of the woods, the feeling of grass under her fingertips.

The warmth of Legolas' hand, absently placed on her lower back.

If this was happiness, Tauriel will do her best to keep it.

↗↙

Gimli insisted on dragging the boar back to the castle, since they had done all the work to kill it.

Tauriel and Legolas walked leisurely, a few steps behind him.

As the castle came into view, Legolas slowed his pace and grabbed her hand. It was not something he had done since they were children, and it shocked Tauriel.

He did not look at her as he spoke in a lowered voice.

'I know my father has accepted you back, but do you wish to stay here?'

'What? Legolas, I-'

'If you wish to go back to Dale, or Erebor, or wherever else, you can go. Tauriel, you can leave, if it will make you happy.'

Saything the words was not easy for him, that was evident. But Tauriel knew they were true, Legolas wanted her to be happy, even if it meant he would not be.

Gimli was right in calling him a long-eared idiot. Did he truly not know?

Tauriel took a deep breath and did something foolish. She stepped closer to him, until her chest was pressed to his side. Without letting go of his hand, she pressed her lips to his cheek.

She felt the exact moment he stopped breathing.

'I am home, Legolas.', Tauriel whispered. 'I do not wish to leave, I do not dream of it. But, if your heels ever itch for a new adventure, then maybe you will ask me again.'

His head turned to her, their eyes meeting. There were a lot of emotions swimming in Legolas' eyes, too many for her to properly read.

She smiled, squeezing his fingers once before letting go and putting some distance back between them.

'Let's go home, _mellon_. It has been a while since your father yelled at us for bringing dead animals into his court.'

Legolas laughed, and the moment passed. Passed, but it was not forgotten.

↗↙

Gimli stayed for a moon more. In this time, both Tauriel and Thranduil got to know the dwarf.

She liked Gimli, liked his joyful way of regarding life, but appreciated the fact that he knew when he needed to be more serious.

It took some doing, but with Legolas and Gimli's help, Thranduil was willing to change his views on dwarves. It will take some doing, and it will take some time, but the King was willing to try.

When Gimli left, Thranduil told him that he and his kind will always be welcomed in Mirkwood. And should they ever need the help or council of the elves, all they needed to do was ask.

It brought immense joy to Legolas. As they hugged goodbye, they both promised to see each other again soon.

Then, Gimli moved on to Tauriel. He did not hug her, but he grabbed her hand and gently pressed a kiss to the back of it. It was a gesture of men, and it made her smile.

'I'll see you soon, lass.', he smiled widely, before lowering his voice. 'In a different sort of dress, if I were to guess.'

Tauriel rolled her eyes. 'It is the job of brothers, to tease and mock. Despite you doing it, I am glad to call you such. _Hanar.'_

Gimli said the word, horribly so, leaving all of them struggling not to laugh. Legolas was the only one who didn't bother abstaining.

'I'll work on it', Gimli said proudly, 'before I see you again.'

↗↙

That evening, Tauriel saw Thranduil and Legolas in the gardens.

They sat on a bench for a long time, just the two of them, talking in hushed tones.

She had a feeling her name came up often in that discussion, but she did not ask.

But over the course of the next days, Thranduil kept asking her things, odd and surprising. Always when they were alone, without any connection to their current discussion.

Tauriel always answered truthfully.

Did she enjoy raising Bard's children? Did the men of Dale ever offer her more than the statute of friend? Did she fear physical pain? Would she be willing to make a hard decision, if the safety of her Guard was at stake? Did she want to leave Mirkwood? Did Legolas ever annoy her? Was she scared of losing him to his new friends? Did she still read books on elvish history? What of the other histories of the world? What did she think of old elvish customs?

She had no idea what was the point of it.

↗↙

When Thranduil asked her to join him for dinner, she thought she would find the answer.

Legolas was there, sitting next to her, both of them facing Thranduil.

The King spent most of the dinner watching them. Legolas seemed to be oblivious, for he spent most of his time talking to her, about her day and her plans for tomorrow's training, mundane things.

At the end of dinner, Thranduil wished to speak with them, truthfully, as a father and as a King.

'You have my blessing.', were his first words, and they rendered both Tauriel and Legolas speechless.

Thranduil spoke calmly, but as strong as a King should.

'Legolas, I know the love that is in your heart, and I now know it is very much real. Tauriel, I think that one day, you will be a good Queen for our people. But…'

He tilted his head.

'You have my blessing, but not everyone will see it as a good fit. The lack of Tauriel's lineage will bring with it discourse in the elders of our people. You need to be prepared to face it.'

Then, Thranduil smiled at them.

'You have my blessing, but it is not a decision for me to make. What the two of you will do with the rest of your lives, it is only for you to decide. If it happens now, in a moon, in a decade, in a century, or if it never happens, I will be here to support you.'

It took a few long moments for Legolas to find his words.

'Thank you, _Ada._ ', was all he said, but it clearly meant the world to Thranduil, judging by the loving spark in his eyes.

The love stayed there, as he looked to Tauriel.

'Don't give him hope, _if_ there is none.'

She chuckled, shaking her head. Was this real? Was this all a dream? It was too good to be true.

But Legolas grabbed her hand, squeezing tightly, and it all became very real.

'If you'll excuse us', Legolas spoke to his father as he looked at her, 'I think Tauriel and I will go on a walk on the grounds.'

Thranduil hummed, evidently amused.

'Yes, that is a wise idea, younglings. Off you go. Don't spend all night outside.'

Tauriel let herself be led by Legolas, who did not let go of her hand, not as they made their way through the castle, not as they passed the gardens, not as they made it into the woods.

↗↙

Legolas took them to a very particular tree, which they used to climb when they were little. It did not look as tall now, and it was easy for them to climb to the top.

The sky was filled with stars, not a cloud in sight, but it was hard for Tauriel to look away from Legolas.

'I do not know where to start.', he said with wide eyes.

It made her chuckle. She felt anxious, but only a little. More than that, she felt excited for what was to come, whatever it may be.

'Let us start at the beginning.', Tauriel smiled. 'When I came back, I told your father I love you.'

Legolas tilted his head. 'I know, he told me. We had a very lengthy conversation, him and I, about my future, and yours.'

She nodded. 'I figured as much. Ever since, he has been asking me all sorts of questions.'

'Me as well.', he nodded. 'He told me, earlier today, that there was no doubt, in his mind, that what we feel for each other is true and strong. But he wanted to see if we would be good for the kingdom.'

Tauriel frowned. 'You will be a perfect king, when the time comes. I? Am not convinced.'

Legolas smiled at her. 'He knew that would be your opinion. But, as he says, he has no plans of stepping off the throne any time soon. He is confident that you will learn, as well as I, with his help.'

Tauriel felt overwhelmed by the trust Thranduil showed in her. After everything that happened between them, it was incredible that the King trusted her not only with the kingdom, but with his son's heart, as well.

'And I am confident', Legolas went on, 'that with you by my side, I will be the best version of myself.'

'I love you.', she said around a smile. 'I have for a very long time, longer than I realized.'

Legolas smiled back, reaching for her hand. 'As do I, Tauriel. I love you like I shall never love another.'

Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, and her soul was filled with happiness, love and adoration for the Prince in front of her.

'What will we do?', she asked. 'What do you want to do?'

'Pledge myself to you.', Legolas didn't hesitate. 'I wish to do it as soon as possible, but…', he sighed. 'Father is right. We must be smart about this, for our kingdom does not need the discord which is sure to come from our union.'

Tauriel nodded. 'I agree, and I have no trouble with waiting. I see in your eyes that you have a plan.'

Legolas grinned, looking only a touch evil.

'We must convince the elders and anyone who has doubts, of how good we are together.'

'And how might we do that?'

'Slowly and surely. I have never been involved in the way Father rules the kingdom, but maybe it is time I started.'

Tauriel nodded along. 'Diplomatic missions, Councils and-'

'You will be by our side. As Captain of the Guard, yes, but if I learn, then so should you.'

She didn't hesitate. 'Of course. I am quite excited to do that.'

'Truly?', Legolas frowned. 'You do not think it a chore? Because, Tauriel, if you wish, we can leave. We can-'

'No.', she cut him off strongly. 'Legolas, I want to be by your side. This is our home.', she gestured towards the woods surrounding them.

'This is where we ran as children, this is where we learned how to fight, and how to live. This is where we fell in love, or at least started to. These are our people, our woods. And I wish, more than anything, to build upon our lives in them, to build a life together.'

There were tears in the corner of his eyes, but she was the same. There were happy tears, filled with joy and excitement for what was to come.

'We do not have to always be here.', Tauriel went on. 'The world calls to you, and it will call me as well.'

He took a deep breath. ‘There is a prophecy, that -’

‘I know. Gimli told me about it.’

Legolas cursed under his breath, but Tauriel ignored it.

‘I have no doubt the prophecy will come to truth, but elves live long lives, Legolas. We could have hundreds of centuries before it happens. And when it does, this will still be home. Because of it-’

'We will always come back to Mirkwood.', Legolas nodded. 'For it is our home.'

'Yes.', she smiled. 'Yes, it is.'

There was a brilliant smile on Legolas' lips, and a happy glint in his eyes. He was beautiful, and he was hers, and Tauriel loved him more than she ever thought she was capable of.

'I love you.', she said, and maybe she would have wanted to say more, but he did not give her a chance.

Legolas grabbed her cheeks, calloused skin gentle against hers. He pressed his lips to hers, in a rush that spoke of desperation, that came from decades of waiting. It did not take long for it to ebb away, the kiss turning softer and gentler.

'That was not proper.', he whispered against her lips, years of learning customs, etiquette and traditions of the royal court leaving their mark.

Tauriel grinned, and wrapped her arms around his neck, using the leverage to bring herself closer to him on the branch they sat on.

'It was not.', she agreed. 'But if it is real, if it is more than just a foolish dream I kept a secret in my heart, then please do it again.'

Legolas did not hesitate in kissing her again, and this time, it was more. It made Tauriel's knees feel weak, it made a storm rage inside of her chest, it made her feel loved, like never before.

It was a promise of what was to come, a life spent together in love and happiness, a promise sealed with a gasp and the touch of their lips. 

↗↙

Thranduil was the only one who knew of their plan, and he approved. He was thankful they listened to his council, and he approved of their choice.

Because he knew, it meant that they did not need to hide when it was just the three of them on Thranduil's balcony, having dinner. They were respectful of Legolas' father, but they held hands under the table and pressed their sides together as they ate.

Beyond that, their relationship grew under the shade of tall trees, in deserted corners of the castle and in stolen looks across the Council Hall.

Legolas was as proper as a Prince should be. He never joined her in her bedroom, never asked her to his. His hands never strayed, he never once whispered words of affection where anyone could hear. But sometimes, he took her to a safe place and he kissed her, reminding her of everything they had said on that day, up in the tree.

They spent a lot of their days by Thranduil's side, as he dealt with issues in the kingdom. No matter how small the issue, or how great, Legolas and sometimes Tauriel, were there, learning a large amount of information that will help them rule, when the time comes.

She was still the Captain of the Guard and she took her responsibilities seriously. She worked hard, day after day, but sometimes, Legolas joined her. He got involved in the training of the Guard more than before, as he got more involved in the ways of the kingdom.

It took 14 moons for the people to acknowledge Legolas' involvement, but Tauriel's as well.

There was a Council that she will forever remember.

Thranduil sat at the head of the table, Legolas to his right and Tauriel to the King's left, the rest of the elders, the King's Council, the highest ranking elves of the kingdom, all sat at the table.

There were a lot of issues that day, but two large ones. There was a small number of rogue orcs heading their way, on top of a disease that was plaguing the elflings of the land.

One of the elders asked Tauriel's opinion on how to deal with the orcs, and another asked Legolas for a solution for the elflings.

They both answered, and the rest of them agreed they were good ideas, so they were quick to implement them.

The next day, as Tauriel and her men fought the orcs, Legolas gathered all the sick children, brought them to the castle healers, who had a cure.

Later, they realized it was a test, and they had passed it.

From that point on, their input was valuable on the Council. The elders started regarding them with respect, and they made them feel welcomed in those meetings, not like they were children playing at being important.

One of the eldest elders told Legolas, very loudly, that he had grown up into a fine elf that will lead them gracefully, when the time came. And that Tauriel was a good addition to the court.

Everyone was quick to agree, making Thranduil look incredibly proud.

Legolas' eyes met Tauriel, and he winked. There was a lot said in that childish gesture, but the most important thing was _not long now_.

↗↙

Legolas kept open communications with the Fellowship. Gimli wrote most often, but the others sent letters, every now and then.

When Frodo spoke of a fowl creature terrorizing the crops of the Shire, getting closer and closer to their homes, Legolas was ready to run there, but he hesitated, looking at Tauriel with wide eyes.

'Go.', she told him immediately. 'I will come with you, if you wish, but it might be best I stay behind, in case more rogue orcs make their way to Mirkwood.'

'I agree. Do you not mind?'

Tauriel smiled. 'Not if you return safely to me.'

'Quite.', Thranduil said, evidently amused.

She had forgotten he was there.

'Take some men with you.', the King went on. 'And don't be foolish.'

Legolad bowed his head, placing a hand over his chest, as it was customary. Then, in a rush, he pressed his lips to Tauriel's, very briefly, before turning around and leaving without looking back.

With wide eyes and blushing cheeks, Tauriel turned to Thranduil. Who still seemed amused, but not angry as she expected.

Upon seeing her face, he snorted, ungracefully so.

'Go, Tauriel. I'm sure you have more important things to do, than stand here looking like a blushing bride.'

She ran out of there without another word.

↗↙

Legolas returned after twelve days, with happiness in his soul, glad to have seen his hobbit friends and proud to have helped them.

That first evening after his return, as they were having dinner with the King, Legolas kissed her again. This time, she was very crossed with him, for being so improper in the presence of his father.

But Thranduil just laughed at their bickering, and threw some meaningful looks towards Legolas.

'Greenleaf men are terribly infuriating, at times.', Tauriel pointed out, making both of the men laugh.

'It's why you love us so, don't fret.', Thranduil said.

Legolas moved to kiss her again, but Tauriel did not let him, pushing his face away with her elbow.

↗↙

A few days later, it was late in the evening when Tauriel made her way back to the castle, after patrolling the grounds.

Gladhdir was waiting for her, once again grinning as he informed her that the King was expecting her on his balcony, with a late dinner. He also snickered as he pointed out she needed to wash up.

Tauriel wordlessly punched him, albeit lightly, in the stomach, and she ran to her quarters. She was quick to wash up and put on clean clothes, even if they were more on the comfortable side.

As she opened the door, she was faced with a smiling Legolas.

‘May I come in?’

Tauriel blinked and regarded him. For some reason, he looked… distraught. Of course, she threw everything propper out the window and let him in.

First, he closed the door behind himself. Then, he hugged her tightly for a brief moment, before gently grabbing her cheeks and kissing her.

When they were alone, their kisses were usually borderline desperate, because they knew they had little time together. But not this kiss.

Legolas kissed her gently, slowly, sweetly. Like they had all the time in the world.

When he finally let her breathe, Tauriel leveled him with a look.

‘What’s wrong, Legolas?’

He smiled. ‘Nothing. Father is expecting us, but I wished to speak to you before we join him for dinner.’

‘Alright.’, she tried her best to smile reassuringly. ‘Then speak, Legolas, and unburden your soul.’

He smiled, then took a deep breath. But he didn’t speak. Instead, he reached for his belt, where his daggers usually laid, and brought out a small leather pouch, which he placed in Tauriel’s hand.

‘A gift?’, she smiled, excitement seeping through.

‘Yes. Open it, please.’

Slowly, Tauriel did so. There was a small weight in the pouch, and something glinting fell in her palm.

When she realized what it was, she stopped breathing.

The ring was beautiful, yet simple in nature. A trio of silver branches, braided together, with small buds coming out of it. There were no gems, but the elvish silver shone brightly, even in the candlelight of her room.

It was customary, before a binding, for the future groom to give his bride a ring. It was a symbol of their pledging, a promise to keep. A symbol for the rest of the world to see, to know of their union.

Tauriel did not know if this was such a ring, but by the look in Legolas’ eyes, she could assume that it was.

‘Now?’, she asked gently, for she had been waiting for this moment.

‘Now.’, Legolas nodded. He was the one to place the ring on her finger, and afterwards, he reached into the pouch, pulling out a simple silver necklace.

‘While I wish for you to wear it, I did not want it to hinder your wilding of arrows or daggers.’

It was terribly sweet, and she could not stop staring at the way the ring looked on her finger. Tauriel had never been one for wearing jewelry. She had a few pieces that she liked, but she had only gotten them to wear at feasts and functions, trying to blend in with the rest of the world.

But this, this ring, she loved it immediately. Beyond what it symbolized, their union, it was also a representation of the woods, of their home. She was more than ready to wear it for the rest of her life.

‘It was my mother’s.’, Legolas’ voice was soft, and it made her gaze snap up to him.

‘Not their pledging ring’, he went on explaining, ‘for that is gone with her. But Father gave her this ring on the eve of my birth.’

Immediately, she started crying. 

It made him smile, just a hint wider, as he gently wiped her tears away. ‘Do you not like it?’

‘It is exquisite.’, she breathed out. ‘I adore it, and I adore you, but Legolas, I do not need -’

‘I know.’, he cut her off with a chuckle. ‘But it does not mean you do not deserve it. I promise to limit the amount of jewellery I will buy for you, in our future, but please accept this.’

With tears still falling on her face, Tauriel nodded her acceptance.

‘And please’, Legolas went on, ‘accept my love, and my pledge to you. I promise to-’

Tauriel cut him off with a kiss. She knew Legolas, knew he would have given a long speech, traditional in nature, offering his heart to hers for eternity. But she did not need it, for she knew it all.

When they finally stopped for breath, Legolas was chuckling.

‘You are supposed to give an answer to the question you did not let me ask.’

‘But you know it, Legolas.’, she laughed. ‘You’ve known it long before tonight, but, yes. Yes, from this moment on, we are bound, in life. Through peace and war, through happiness and strife, we are bound in love.’

‘Then please, Tauriel, stop crying.’

She laughed again, loudly. He joined her, and hugged her tightly, lifting her feet off the floor and spinning her around. It ended with a kiss, that was over far too quickly for Tauriel’s liking, but The King was still expecting them.

↗↙

Thranduil was on his balcony, leaning against it, with his arms crossed. He looked impatient.

‘Well?’, he asked very loudly, when they came in hand in hand.

‘Do you doubt me, my King?’, Tauriel couldn’t help but ask, even as she pointedly took her hand out of Legolas’, the ring glinting in the light.

The King sighed deeply, and relaxed his stance.

‘You elflings will be the death of me. I have aged a thousand centuries in the past days, since Legolas took the ring.’

He was not angry, not really, because afterwards Thranduil smiled. He came by their side and held them both, at the same time.

‘May your union be blessed.’, he said softly. ‘May you live long lives, filled with wonders and calm. May you be happy, my dear elflings.’

For the second time that evening, Tauriel started crying. But this time, she was not the only one.

↗↙

There was a feast the next evening. A large feast, it seemed like half the kingdom was in attendance.

Tauriel wore a new dress, gray and with a small train. She spent a long time braining her hair, she had a silver diadem in it and the ring on her finger.

The entire hall starred, when she walked inside. It was to be expected, and it was exactly Thranduil’s plan.

Legolas was by her side in a moment, kissing her cheek and grabbing her hand, guiding her next to Thranduil’s throne.

‘Consider this feast an official invitation’, the King’s voice boomed, ‘to a union that shall take place in two moon’s time. The very happy union of my son, Prince Legolas, and my Captain of the Guard, Tauriel.’

There was silence for a moment. Then someone from the back of the hall, most likely one of her own men, said a very relieved _At long last!_. Then, there was applause and congratulations, and a night filled with laughter and joy.

It felt unreal at times, to Tauriel, being addressed as _Lady_ and _future Queen_ , but then Legolas was by her side, holding her hand and she was reminded that it was true. It was real. It was going to happen.

She was going to marry Legolas Greenleaf in two moons time, and by the looks of it, their people were alright with it. If Tauriel were alone, she would have cried again.

But she did not. Instead, she spent the night laughing, dancing with Legolas, dancing with the King, talking with the people of the court. It was a very good night, one of the best of her life.

↗↙

Legolas’ friends from the Fellowship were the first to arrive, a few days before the wedding.

She was glad to have them there, for Legolas was glad to have them there. Tauriel spent as much time with them as she could, getting to know them.

Tauriel liked them a terrible amount, and it was not just because they were Legolas’ friends. 

She liked the way Gimli treated her as a younger sister. She liked the way Sam asked questions of every flower and vegetable he did not recognize. She liked how Merry and Pippin were always joyful, and always hungry. She liked how strong Aragorn was, but how he joined his friends in laughter and drinking. She respected Gandalf without remorse, but she liked seeing him laugh loudly at the table. She liked how kind Frodo was.

The Fellowship did not come alone. They had brought their wives, their soon to be wives.

Those days, they were filled with good times.

Tauriel and Legolas were still stressed, for their wedding was to be one of the largest events in the recent history of Mirkwood. There were traditions to hold, elders to please, dresses to be made. The entire castle was running around haggard, preparing everything. The largest feast, the best food, the most expensive ales.

She was tired. Happy to do it all, for her people and for her King, to respect Legolas’ responsibilities and what was expected of them. But she was tired.

On the eve of the wedding, they all had dinner in the throne room. A large table was set, a place for each of Legolas’ friends, with Thranduil watching from the head of it.

As the food disappeared, gifts were brought out. Everyone had brought something for the newlyweds, and Tauriel once again felt overwhelmed with happiness. There were beautiful gifts, of gold and gems, but two of them stood out, through their originality and thoughtfulness.

The hobbits decreed that they had done enough for Legolas to last his long life, so they had brought a gift for Tauriel only.

Frodo gave her a book, a beautiful book, large and bound in leather, filled with thousands of words and dozens of gorgeous paintings and drawings.

‘Legolas told us of your love for the history of the worlds’, Frodo explained, ‘so we have brought you the history of The Shire, boring as it may be.’

‘Are you allowed?’, Tauriel asked breathlessly, making all of the hobbits frown.

‘Why would we not be?’

‘In my time spent with men’, she lowered her head, ‘I have learned of their hesitation to tell their secrets, to people that are… stronger.’

It took a moment, but Frodo understood what she was saying.

‘Do you plan on attacking us anytime soon?’

‘No!’, she yelled. ‘Of course not, I would never-’

‘Then please enjoy our gift.’, he smiled. ‘For it does not just come from the heart, but from a place of trust as well.’

She bowed her head, went as far as grabbing Frodo’s hand. ‘Thank you, my friends. I shall cherish it, as it should be.’

The second gift that she will always remember came from Gimli. It was a case, made out of sturdy wood, that contained two bows. They were strong bows, made of the dark metal the dwarves preferred, but they were small in height.

Legolas was frowning amusedly at them.

‘My friend, I know you see us as being equals, but did you perhaps forget that elves are taller than dwarves?’

Gimli did not answer, just grinned in an obnoxious manner.

‘ _Mel_ ’, Tauriel said in a whisper, trying her hardest not to laugh, ‘these are not for us. These are training bows, for young ones.’

When Legolas understood, the tips of his ears turned red, as he glared at Gimli. It did not last long, though, for the elf tilted his head in thanks and promised that his children will always know of their Uncle Gimli.

At the end of the evening, Legolas walked her back to her quarters. It was the last night she shall spend there, for tomorrow she will be the Prince’s wife, and she will spend her nights by his side.

‘It is a very big day tomorrow.’, he said gently.

‘Oh, will we survive it?’, she sighed. ‘I am already so tired.’

He chuckled. ‘As am I, _mel_. But tomorrow, by this time, it will all be done, and our life together will start.’

‘I am equally excited and terrified of the prospect.’, she admitted.

It made him laugh, a childish sound. He also hugged her and kissed her gently.

‘Sleep well, my love. I shall see you tomorrow.’

↗↙

Tauriel spent the morning alone. A servant brought her breakfast, and a strong tea that woke her up quickly.

She was prepared to spend most of the day alone. It was customary for parents to spend the morning with their elfling, one last time before giving them away. Her parents were no more, so she was ready to get dressed alone.

That did not happen. Arwen came, and helped her get ready, with kind words and gentle fingers, with a small smile perpetually on her face.

Tauriel’s dress was the most beautiful clothing she had ever seen. It was a gift from Thranduil, but she had worked with the seamstress to design it.

It was not white, but a light gray color, a material that fell over her body in waves. The train was long and uncomfortable, but it was long enough to hide her feet and the comfortable shoes she had on.

The dress was covered in gold thread. They were branches and flowers found only in Mirkwood, and they made her feel at home. She was not used to dresses, she was not used to the crown that would be placed on her head, but she was home.

For the first time in her life, Tauriel’s hair was all braided up. She and Arwen had spent a long time on it, making sure every strand was set in place.

Tauriel looked beautiful and ethereal, so much so that she barely recognized herself. But it was still her, for in her eyes was love: the love she had for Legolas, for the King, and for Mirkwood.

‘Are you ready?’, Arwen asked gently. ‘To take your place as the Prince’s wife?’

‘For that, no, I am not.’, she answered truthfully. ‘I do not think I would ever be. But I am ready to become Legolas’ wife.’

‘Good.’, the other woman chuckled. ‘That is all you need today. The rest will come tomorrow.’

Surprisingly enough, the words calmed Tauriel. She was anxious before, nervous beyond belief. But right then, she just felt excitement, in finally marrying the love of her life.

So she smiled, and let Arwen guide her to the garden, where the wedding will take place.

↗↙

There were many people attending the wedding. Many people, more than Tauriel had ever seen outside of the battlefield.

She paid them no attention. She could not, for Legolas was waiting for her. He looked beautiful in white clothes threaded with silver, but she barely saw those as well, because the love Legolas showed in his eyes, it took over everything.

They stood before Thranduil, hand in hand, and did everything that was expected of them. They wed, in front of their King, in front of their people, in front of their friends, in front of their gods.

But, if anyone was to ask her later, Tauriel remembered nothing of it, but for one moment.

Her hand in Thranduil’s, the King kissing it gently before placing it firmly in Legolas’ hold.

Legolas, whispering his love with only the ears of his Father to hear, before kissing her soundly, in front of the world. Her new crown almost fell off. Almost.

Tauriel was crying, when Thranduil blessed their marriage, but it did not matter, because Legolas was strongly holding her hand and looking at her like she was the most important thing in his world.

↗↙

The feast was incredible, in scale and quality. It was terribly overwhelming.

For once, for the first time, she sat on a throne. Legolas was by her side, and further away, King Thranduil.

She smiled all evening, accepting ovations and well wishes from all the people present at the feast. 

She smiled all evening, Legolas’ hand in hers, absently playing with the ring.

She smiled all evening, dancing with Legolas and their friends, dancing with her men, dancing with her King.

It was customary for the newlyweds to be the first to leave the feast, to start early on the first night of the rest of their lives. They did no such thing. It was the only tradition Legolas fought to ignore.

So they stayed in the garden long into the night. The sun was starting to come up on a new day, when the last guests left. Of course, it was Gimli and the hobbits, who all but carried themselves to bed.

Thranduil left with a kiss to each of their foreheads, and then Legolas grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and guiding her along.

When they made it to his quarters, now their quarters, Tauriel was surprised to see all of her things already orderly placed, from her clothes in the wardrobe, to her bow in the corner, next to his.

Wordlessly, Legolas prepared her a bath. He did not join her, waited until she got out of the water and quickly washed himself after.

When he came out of the bathe room, Tauriel was waiting for him in the middle of the bed. She had on a thin tunic, she was sitting crossed legged, surrounded by pillows, her hair in loose curls around her shoulders.

She did not know what to do with herself. She knew what was expected, and she was eager to experience it with her husband, but Tauriel did not know where to start.

Legolas was terribly relaxed as he blew out all the candles in the room, as he laid down in bed. There was still light, the sun’s first rays threatening to burst through the window, so Tauriel saw that he had closed his eyes.

‘Really, husband?’, she asked incredulously.

It made him chuckle. ‘Lie down, wife. It has been a long day.’

Despite herself, Tauriel yawned. She realized that she was, indeed, exhausted.

‘Sleep, _mel_.’, he smiled. ‘There will be time for more tomorrow.’

Tauriel did not argue. Instead, she lied down and fell asleep in Legolas’ arms.

↗↙

When Tauriel woke up, the sun was high in the sky, Legolas was kissing her, and his hands were under her tunic. She was quick to move alongside him, call him husband and whisper her love against his skin.

She lost herself completely to Legolas, knowing there was no going back. They were to be together forever, as long as their forever was going to be, and she will be happy to do it.

Tauriel was happy, more than she had ever known before, and she made sure to let Legolas know.

↗↙

Tauriel and Legolas lived in happiness for centuries. Thranduil was still King, but more often than not, the couple made the decisions.

They ruled together, they fought side by side in battles that came. They lived a happy life, behind closed doors. They traveled the world, they helped people and made friends along the way.

They always came back home, to their woods.

And as it came to happen, Galadriel’s prophecy rang true, but not like everyone assumed it would.

_Legolas Greenleaf long under tree,_ _  
_ _In joy thou hast lived, Beware of the Sea!_ _  
_ _If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,_   
_Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more._

Legolas was at the Sea of Rhûn. He had traveled there with some of his men, in search of a darkness that had plagued the western part of their woods, killing all foliage.

He had been watching a bright red leaf floating on the small waves on the shore, when he heard the cry of the gull.

But that was not the only thing that he heard, in that moment. There was a louder sound, heard only by his ears, far stronger and more important.

He heard Tauriel call his name, scream it louder than ever before. Of course, Legolas rushed back home, running faster than ever in his life.

↗↙

Legolas made it to the castle just in time to be there when Tauriel gave birth to their first daughter.

Her eyes were the same bright blue as his, but her hair was as red as her mother’s. As red as the leaf he had seen in the sea. 

He understood it then. Finally, Legolas understood Galadriel’s prophecy.

And he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he will never love anything or anyone, more than he will love his children.

‘ _Aear_ ’, he told Tauriel. ‘We must name her Aear.’

‘For the color of your eyes?’, the woman smiled.

‘No. For my heart shall rest in the forest no more.’

It took a moment, but Tauriel understood as well. There were still tears on her cheeks, and they fell stronger, then.

‘Aearlas, then.’ she said strongly, kissing her daughter’s forehead.

‘Aearlas.’, Legolas agreed. He kissed Tauriel gently, reminding her of his love, showing her how happy he makes him.

Then he took the child into his arms and for the first time in many years, Legolas cried. Tears of joy, like never before. Tauriel held him tightly, crying alongside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know Elvish? No. Did that stop me? Also, no.
> 
> AEAR = Sea   
> MELLON = Friend  
> HANAR = Brother  
> ADA = Father  
> LOVE = Mel


End file.
